Run
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: Yoh reflects on his and Amidamaru's relationship after they were forced to break up. But what does Hao have to do with all of this? Yoh x Amidamaru


Tsumi – Amethyst: Because there is not enough yaoi that is out there for this pairing. Also because the song Snow Patrol – Run (which, by the way, I do not own in any way, shape or form) suits them perfectly. I wrote this several times and have fiddled with it a lot to get it just right, but even so, something seems to be missing. Anyways, please give me a review to lemme know how I've done. This is written in Yoh's POV, and is him speaking about his and Ami's relationship. Enjoy.

It's been three days since he's given me eye contact. It's been fucking with my head so badly that I haven't eaten or spoke in a day.

This room is the sanctuary where I can be free of their sympathetic stares and whispered remarks. The one place I can be rid of the way they offer me company and advice, when they have no idea what I am going through.

And yet it is also a place where I am being torn apart.

The slow and worshipping kisses; the lustful stares; the hours we spent exploring each other's bodies… It all happened in here. I can almost hear a wanton moan escape my lips, a fragment of happiness residing in my mind, but then the thought is gone, dismissed.

Like he is now from by my side.

My throat aches from the need to cry. And yet my eyes are empty of tears, having long since been shed of them. I no longer have the energy to sit here and cry. My stomach, too… That burns from lack of food.

I am vulnerable. My depression has weakened me… Before long I know I must eat to sustain my mana levels.

But these troubles pale into insignificance when compared to the ache of my heart.

There is no doubt in my mind that I am in love with him. I understand that man more than I do anyone else, but I suppose it's to be expected when we spent every moment we could together.

Me and Ami were… Inseparable. We shared a bed with each other at night. He washed my hair and back for me when I bathed. He would massage my muscles late at night after a Shaman Fight. He would hold me close when we were watching TV. We did chores together. There was never really a time when we would be apart – We would miss each other so!

And then he would look at me in the eyes and kiss me, strong arms keeping me close, his tongue sliding across mine slowly, teasingly. He would smile into the kiss and caress my cheek, his touch cool and tingly against my skin. Then he would kiss my lips again and withdraw, taking in my features before leaning back in again, his touch tender and light to my pliant body.

Everything about him was gentle: His words, his beautiful personality, his touch… Even his looks.

When he made love to me, things were no different.

His pleasure and pace was determined by how I felt, and by what I wanted. His desire to please me, to make me feel special, like the whole focus of the moment, was so entirely touching that even now it makes me smile. He would make it his goal to see my face twisted in pleasure, my shivering body moving beneath his and my eyes wide as I came, knowing that this had been perfect for me. Doing so would be his pleasure.

The morning after the first time we had sex was… Memorable. It almost illuminates this darkened room, the experiences and laughter coming back to me in their entirety.

I was in obvious pain when I awoke. So he distracted my mind from the pain of being penetrated by sucking me off, making me mewl in pleasure as loudly as I did the night before.

As soon as I recovered, we went downstairs, fully clothed, and was met with a variety of responses.

Ren simply turned his face away, a deep crimson staining his cheeks, whereas his sister stared at us, her mouth hanging open in shock. Horo sniggered at us, winking before scoffing his face with cereal, whilst Ryu's eyes simply widened and he stopped whatever it was he had been doing.

Faust's reaction was, at least, more helpful. He reached into his medical bag and handed me a number of brightly coloured square packets.

"Practise safe sex, guys," He said casually with a wink, smiling as he continued to read his morning paper.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush. Not one to leave an opportunity like that go to waste, I took Ami back upstairs, happy to know that my friends had not judged me.

My cock twitches when I think of him, shortly followed by my heart replying with a fresh outbreak of pain that seeps into every nerve of my fatigued body. My soul cries out for his touch, deprived of his skilful hands and experienced tongue.

I close my eyes. It hurts to see right now. All I can see is him, as if some demon has tattooed his image onto my eyelids. How he delights in tormenting me so!

But I must ask why… Why must this fiend be my own brother? My very own twin, the one to ruin my happiness and destroy my life.

I won't lie and say that I am not at all surprised by this. After all, Hao's main goal is to make everyone else's life a living hell whilst he merges with the Great Spirit.

In saying that, I _am _surprised that he could do this. I… Have never been able to hate someone as much as I hate him right now. My own blood, the one who I should be closest to out of everyone else, has shattered my self control, my love, my guardian ghost and my will to live.

The thought of it makes me lash out. I scream an ancient battle cry as I upturn my chair, and then the moment of insanity is gone, and I am left with a broken stool.

My gut burns with hatred. It ebbs away eventually, and my breathing returns to normal. I even unclench my fists.

I look up when someone enters my room.

Tsumi – Amethyst: A little cliffhanger. I'll write the second part if you like it enough… Hope you guys liked this… I wrote it whilst I couldn't sleep on Monday morning…

Please comment.


End file.
